Failed
by DeathWillNotComeQuickly
Summary: For SecretClan's Vengetta challenge. Scarletpaw comes across her brother's body one day and swears revenge on his murderer. T for gore.


Hey, guys! This is for a SecretClan challenge, Vendetta, and I put a cool twist at the end. It is, as always, a horror one-shot. Gorey too. I changed my username too. Now it's DeathWillNotComeQuickly.

I also became a Pegisister! Yeah! My favorite of the Mane 6 is a cross between Rainbow Dash and Twilight.

My brother says I'm most like Rainbow Dash from Rainbow Factory. That's a horror creepypasta. Rainbow Dash is the one who kills everypony. :)

* * *

"Scarletpaw, _come on!" _Mousepaw yowled impenitently from her seat by the entrance of the clearing.

"All right, I'm coming!" I groaned.

I looked at my comfortable nest of feathers and reluctantly turned away from it. Shaking feathers from my rusty-red pelt, I padded out to the shady area where my friends were waiting. Dreampelt, Mousepaw, Fallenleaf, and Shadowpaw were on the patrol.

"We were waiting for you," Shadowpaw accused, though his expression remained the same cold mask he wore everyday. His jet-black tail hit me lightly in the face. Shadowpaw turned around, and followed the rest of the dawn patrol out of the brambles surrounding BreezeClan's clearing.

_"Shadowpaw is a weird cat,"_ I thought.

He was always sneaking off to who knows where and he had an air of sadistic satisfaction when he came back.

"Scarletpaw!" Dreampelt snapped me out of my reverie.

"Coming!" I sprinted to the patrol.

Observing Shadowpaw, I noticed that he seemed to have an air of smugness, as if he'd done something that he was happy about...

Looking up again, I released that my friends were no where to be seen! I had stopped walking while I was thinking. I sniffed around the dense forest to find the scent trails of the patrol, but found a strange smell. It was sort of rusty, like metal.

I started to follow the scent trail until it was so strong it burned my nose. Finally looking up from the dirty ground, I was met with a horrific sight.

My brother, Dirtpaw, was lying on the ground, dead. It had to be the most painful death I could imagine. Dirtpaw's amber eyes had been ripped out and shoved down his throat, his tongue had been sliced off (for silence), most of his bones were broken, and - even worse - his stomach had been completely torn open. Dirtpaw's organs lay around him, his intestines tied around his throat, and guts lay around the place. Blood soaked the ground, and I had to fight down sickness.

It was a losing battle, and I threw up my blackbird.

Collapsing onto the floor, I started to sob. My sadness quickly converted into anger, and I knew I needed to hunt down and kill the monster that murdered my brother.

"I will avenge you..." I whispered into Dirtpaw's dead ear, hoping he could hear me from StarClan.

* * *

I knew it was Shadowpaw. It had to be, the way he acted when I brought my brother's dead body back to BreezeClan. He kept his usual mask on, but I could see glee dancing inside his soulless yellow eyes. I just need to get him alone...

"Hey, Shadowpaw!"

"What?"

"Do you want to go hunting with me?"

"Sure,"

While he said this, I saw the shadow of a smirk on his muzzle, and happiness dancing in his eyes. He thought I was going to be an easy kill, huh? He's got another thing coming.

We trotted out of camp together, and I made sure to be a little behind him for a surprise attack.

Jumping noiselessly into the air, I fell upon Shadowpaw's back and sliced his neck. The cut wasn't deep enough to kill him. Snarling in rage, he flung me off of his back and onto the ground.

"So, you found out, huh?" he growled.

"You killed my brother, and I will avenge him!"

"By killing me? I'd like to see you try,"

With that, he jumped forward, claws unsheathed and ready for battle. I rolled out of the way just in time and we both jumped up.

I leaped toward him and was about to throw him off with a fake slash, and flip him onto his back, when he slammed down on my leg, giving me a deep cut.

Recovering, I jumped back and prepared to slash his eyes to blind him, when Shadowpaw flung his clawed paw out and hit me in the eyes.

Pain rocked through my body, and I couldn't see!

"You're fighting a losing battle, Scarletpaw. Guess you'll live up to that name by the time I'm done with you!"

He smiled and knocked me out with a swift blow to the head.

* * *

"Glad to see you're awake," Shadowpaw said when I awoke.

He had a smile on his face as he circled me.

That's when I realized that all of my legs were broken. Pain flared through me and I started to scream, but Shadowpaw shoved something in my mouth.

I realized, with horror, that it was one of my own legs. Hard as I tried, I couldn't spit the meat out.

Shadowpaw gave me a smile that chilled me to the bone as he lowered his claws to my stomach.

"Oh please, StarClan, no, he can't possibly be preparing to rip me apart like Dirtpaw!" I thought.

Shadowpaw ripped me open, and I screamed into my leg. He grabbed my intestines first and tore them into confetti, which he threw on me.

"What a great party!" he snickered insanely.

My vision was growing fainter and fainter.

Shadowpaw ripped out my lungs and tore them apart.

Fainter...

He threw my liver into the woods.

The last thing I saw was him holding a bloody pulp in his paw- my heart.

* * *

I woke up in a grassy, starry clearing.

"Scarletpaw, is that you?" a voice exclaimed.

"D-d-dirtpaw?" I stuttered.

* * *

To this day, I happily live in StarClan with my mother and brother.

It was not all happy, though. Shadowpaw still murdered rouges and other clan cats, and sometimes even cats from my own clan! Anyone who uncovered the truth was murdered in the most painful ways.

Before they died, the cats faintly heard a she-cat's voice say,

"Welcome to StarClan,"


End file.
